chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Sector Deus
Sector Deus is an Imperial region of space in Segmentum Obscurus. It was inhabited by humans since the Dark Age of Technology, but because it's remoteness and numerous threats surrounding it, Sector suffered many terrible disasters. This meant, that Imperium never managed to fortify it's presence there and had to recolonize it numerous times. The last colonisation effort was made by Saint Belisarius, who organised Reclamation Crusade that took this area of space under Imperial rule once more in the beginning of M37. Under his dinasty Sector prospered and guarded the northern flank of the Imperium, however as time passed, it grew weaker and weaker. By the beginning of 41st millenium it suffered a series of very strong rebellions and civil wars that are escalating with each passing century... Only Emperor knows what future holds for this damned cluster of worlds. Subsectors in Sector Deus *Subsector Deus(Core Worlds) *Subsector Meridian *Subsector Dominus *Subsector Ionium *Subsector Adamantis *Subsector Cryptus *Subsector Mortis *Subsector Aeternus *Subsector Tyranus Timeline of major events in Sector Deus *'M24' Remains of ancient STC colonisation sites indicate that first Humans arrived to Sector Deus around this period. *'mid-M30' If legends are to be believed, Emperor visited Sector Deus during this period. He must have remained here for some time, because this part of space was named after himin High Gothic means God. This period can be considered the first Imperial colonisation of the Sector. *'020.M31 '''After failed Horus Heresy fleeing traitors assault legendary Troya - first Capitolis Sectorum of Sector Deus. This huge hive world was virus bombed, killing the Imperial governor and all those who could have replaced him. In the next few decades Sector descends into anarchy because of inner conflicts over power vacuum and external threats from xenos and traitors. Imperium is too focused on rebuilding itself and Sector is forgotten. *'- 590.M35' Massive colonisation effort is launched on behalf of High Lords of Terra. *'002.M36 First encounter in Sector Deus with Xo'nad - a growing militant alien empire. *039.M36 Sector is invaded by Xo'nad. Attack is repulsed with help of Adeptus Astartes, but threat remains and Xo'nad Border Wars continue for the next few centuries. *mid-M36 All contacts with the Sector are lost because of a major warp storm. *893.M36 Warp storm disappears, but former Imperial worlds that Imperial Navy visits are either under independent leaders or dead, Sector is no more. Imperial beaurocracy conveniently blames everything on Xo'nad Dominion, but Inquisition continues it's investigation to what exactly happened to this day. *- 292.M37 Reclamation Crusade, organised by Saint Belisarius retakes Sector Deus and establishes a new Capitolis Sectorum on Tachion Primaris. *213.M37 Saint Belisarius founded Hive Babelion on Tachion Primaris and declared it to be the new Capitolis Sectorum. *- 157.M41' Thirteen Rebellions - a very chaotic period in history of Sector Deus when numerous Imperial worlds rebelled against the Imperial rule at the same time, all of them because of apparently different reasons. However many Inquisitors believe, that such coincidences are almost impossible and Thirteen Rebellions remain a conrtroversial subject to this day. *'130.M41' Assassination of Hergon Belisarius, the last heir of Belisarian dynasty that ruled Sector Deus for three millenia. After a brief bloody struggle among the nobles, their place is taken over by Ursus dynasty. Usurpers are very effective at putting down rebellions, so High Lords of Terra grant them amnesty and allow to rule Sector Deus. *'249-51.M41 Ionian Cluster in Subsector Adamantis is engulfed by heresy. First Ionian Crusade is lauched to bring those worlds back into the fold of the Imperium. *282.M41 Once more heretical creed rises in the Ionian worlds. Second Ionian Crusade is required to make the heretics kneel, but it is over soon as most of the worlds surrender after their combined fleet is defeated. *290-94.M41' Despite two previous defeats another false prophet rises in the world of Axis Mundi. Third Ionian Crusade begins, but this time newly elected Arch-Cardinal of Sector Deus, Astrobelus Kest, declares a 'march of faith and blood'. No surrender is accepted this time and all heretical worlds are taken by force, three of them are destroyed by Exterminatus. *'309.M41' Ghosts of Retribution arrive to Sector Deus. '-incomplete data, more research required-'''